DESCRIPTION: There are two specific aims. Specific Aim 1: Prospective Modeling of the Electromagnetic (EM) Absorbed Power Deposition; Hypothesis: Prospective modeling of EM-induced power deposition will yield improved HT temperature distributions. Specific Aim 2: Retrospective Recontruction of the Complete 3D Temperature Distribution; Hypothesis: Retrospective reconstruction of HT-induced temperature distributions will be accurate and robust.